herouniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Batman/Abilities
Skills and Abilities Batman possess no super powers, yet he has practically the abilities of a superhuman. He boasts incredbile strength, stamina and endurance while maintaining an extraoridinary intellect as the Worlds Greatest Detective. He is easily able to subdue and defeat supervillians twice his physical strength and or size, aswell as having the reputation of one of the most powerfull superheroes in the DC Universe. Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, The Batman represented the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and coordination are beyond peak of human potential and practically that of a superhuman. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning after his parents were killed from his early teens into adult hood where he was trained by the master assassin Ra's Al Ghul, though before his training he had mastered full body control by the time he was 18.Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercises including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *'Enhanced Strength': Batman's intense lifestyle and training has granted him strength that is on an absolutley monstrous level. Several super beings have commented that Batman strikes harder then most species with super strength, he is able to easily crush heavily dense items such as metal and stone with his bare body strength. It is said that Batman regularly benchpresses rougly half a ton and his strength nearly matches that of Superman himself. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Batman's agility is that far beyond what an olympic athlete could ever hope for, it is practically that of a superhuman. Batman is easily able to visualize dodge incoming attacks with enhanced flexibility and immediatley counter them, this is an even more amazing feat when he is able to do it while surrounded with a crowd of enemies. *'Enhanced Speed': Batman's large muscular build makes him a far heavier man then most but he is able to overcome this as Batman is able to run at speeds comparable to the finest Olympic Athletes. *'Enhanced Stamina': Batman has a vast energy supply and tolerance for fatigue that easily outclasses most super beings. Batman is able to stay awake days on end without the use of supplements or food and also possess a high lung capacity that allows him to breathe underwater for about 3 minutes and 15 seconds. *'Enhanced Durability': Batman has an extremely high pain tolerance, comparable with those with invulnerability. With the help of his Batsuit, Batman is easily able to ignore strong hits from those with super strength or advanced technology. Even without his cowl Batman is easily able to surive several bullet shots to his abdomen. Master Combatant: Batman is arguably the greatest human combatant in the world. He has mastered multiple fighting styles and uses a mix of them all to perfect his hand to hand combat abilities. He has mastered this to a point where he can easily defeat several opponents at once using strong and near lethal singular hits to knock his opponents out and shatter bones. *'Master Martial Artist': Batman is well versed in martial arts, it is his primary form of combat. He fights with a mixture of intensly powerful styles of martial arts and is incredibly skilled with it. *'Mastor Intimidator': Batman is widley known for his unique ability to easily instill fear into others, even those who know him best fear him. He has a very high intimidation factor and are easily able to interrigate those who he needs information from in a matter of minutes. Batman is well respected as a very frightning superhero, even those who do not feat the likes of Superman, fear Batman. Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. He once said that Fear is the best motivator of the criminal mind. *'Master Weapons Specialist': Batman in technological weaponry, most of which he creates himself. He has developed a skilled mastery of nearly every weapon in the world and is able to effectively use them in his combat skills. *'Master Marksman': Batman has a very high dexterity and accuracy with ranged projectiles. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. *'Master of Stealth': Batman's intensive training of an assassin level under Ra's Al Ghul has developed into Batman's extraordinary stealth abilities. Batman is easily able to sneak into to top security fields and sneak up on people without ever being seen coming. Genius Intellect: Batman's IQ could well possibly be far above 200 (Perfection), Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds in the universe. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *'Multilingual': Batman is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more thanks to his studies all over the world. *'Poly Mathematician': Batman has studied a wide variety of nearly every math and science in the world and has mastered all of them. Bruce Wayne gained degrees in dozens of sciences, maths and technological fields by the time he was 26. *'Master of Disguise': Trained in the arts of stealth, Batman mastered Disguise at the age of 23 and has further expanded this to the point where someone as famous as Bruce Wayne can sneak into Gotham's underworld. *'Master Detective': Batman holds the title of The Worlds Greatest Detective. He is capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Master Tactician': Batman is a natural born strategist and leader, commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit even the most powerful foes. He is an excellent leader and often leads the Justice League. *'Master Hacker': Batman possess impressive hacking ability, possessing state of the art technology to hack any interface he comes into contact with. *'Master Escapologist': Batman has a unique mastery of skills in escaping various traps and binds including a straight jacket that he was able to escape in under 53 seconds, afterwards he regarded that time is far too slow for him. Expert Acrobat: Batman is very proficient in gymnastics and acrobatices even with his large build. He often utilizes many flips and spins during escapes and such. Expert Pilot: Batman is able to operate every automobile and aircraft known to man. Category:Batman